


Mall Time

by Apathetic_Prodigy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Overwatch - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Prodigy/pseuds/Apathetic_Prodigy
Summary: McCree and Sombra take a trip to the mall in hopes to brighten up his bland wardrobe.





	Mall Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever completed. I feel like there isn't enough McSombra out there, so I decided to write some myself :D

“What do you think about this one, _vaquero_?” Sombra asked as she held up a light blue serape with white trimming.

“Eh, I don’t know if blue is my color,” he shrugged, scanning the store for something worth wearing. McCree was never one to spend a great deal of time shopping in general, much less for himself. 

“Come on Jesse, at least try it on. You look good regardless. Don’t you think it’s time to switch it up a bit?”

His wardrobe never consisted of vibrant or bold colors. He preferred not to catch the attention of others unless it was from his superiors complimenting him on his work. They had browsed through several different stores, only focusing on the darker-colored materials. With each visit, Sombra became more and more persistent on adding some color to his ordinary attire. 

She always made sure she got her way somehow.

“Well, I mean,” he started, uncertain of how much longer he could continue to reject her ideas before she became impatient. “I reckon I can put it on, but just this one time, okay? Ya know I’m not really into those…preppy colors.”

Without further commentary, she proceeded to quickly intertwine her fingers with his and lead him towards the nearest changing room.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

“See, what did I tell you? A little spark of color makes you stand out,” she praised, carefully folding the outfits she convinced him to keep.

“Yeah, I suppose I don't look too bad,” he said, tucking the maroon button-up shirt into his pants. While rolling each sleeve up to quarter length, he smiled at the small mirror in front of him. 

_She’s persistent, but, I actually look pretty damn good_ , he thought, mindlessly combing his fingers through his hair.

“What about the price?” he inquired. It felt like every item he decided to keep would cost a pretty penny. “These clothes are mighty expensive. I don't want you spending that much on me." 

“ _No te preocupes._ I’ve got it covered,” Sombra said, pulling out a small device. With a quick fingerprint scan, a neon purple hologram appeared, displaying a long series of numbers and letters. She then began to insert what seemed to be different codes, shaking her head in disapproval when the system disagreed with her input. She remained silent as her fingers lightly tapped on the semi-transparent screen in front of them. 

“What are you doing?”

“Oh nothing, just making things a little bit easier for us,” she mumbled, fully enveloped in her mission. “And there we go,” she chirped, successfully having tipped the scale from unbelievably expensive to relatively cheap and was ready to purchase all of her gifts for McCree.

Before he could question her any further, she gathered his clothes, and made her way towards the front of the store.  
“I hope you found everything you wanted,” said an omnic cashier, stacking the items into a neat pile. “That will be one hundred and thirty-two dollars, please."

"Huh, I thought it would cost much more than that," he admitted, not fully understanding the situation.

"You clearly must not have seen the deeply discounted prices throughout the store," Sombra said, sweetly smiling as to not raise suspicions.

"Huh. Well how ‘bout that. My mistake then," he sighed, slowly realizing what she had done prior to purchasing everything. McCree knew Sombra well enough to piece together she was up to no good and it was only a matter of time before the cashier had a similar revelation.

They hastily left the store, being extra cautious to not seem suspicious. Once the two of them were out of the area, Sombra could sense McCree’s obvious tension at the whole ordeal. She attempted to ease his worry, complimenting him on his new wardrobe.

“Those clothes really do look nice on you. We should shop here more often, don't you think?” Sombra teased, flashing a not-so innocent smile.

“Sure, but next time…” he said, holding her securely with his gaze, “I’ll be the one paying for _all_ of it." Jesse quickly looked away, stifling a grin. 

_She may have done wrong, but she sure did make it look easy. It was impressive._

“Sure thing, McCree” she smirked, clearly amused by his failed attempt to keep a serious tone. “Whatever you say _cariño_."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. It took a long time to get into the flow of writing it tbh. Feel free to comment or follow me on Tumblr [ Prodigy-is-apathetic ](https://prodigy-is-apathetic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
